


Office

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, using coach's office for activities not approved by the school board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, uh,” he started, stammering, “What did you want to--”</p>
<p>Kira wrapped a hand around the back of his neck suddenly, pulling him down enough for her to press their lips together once, hard. She pulled away and stared into his eyes, intense. “Lydia’s always talking about bringing boys in here during lunch, and I’ve always wanted to--but Scott, he’s too afraid of getting caught.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for semi-public sex and stiles on his knees for beautiful powerful girls so enjoy
> 
> a little aside about POV: this starts in stiles' and ends in kira's and i can't really fix it without rewriting the entire thing, which i don't want to do. i think it flows, though.

_Meet me at coach’s office when you get out_

Stiles got the text 10 minutes before lunch started. He and Kira had only recently started texting each other, now that the supernatural craziness had settled and they had time to get to know each other. Every now and then, he’d send her a video or she’d send him a meme. She wasn’t, like, a Scott-level friend, but she was turning out to be a pretty cool girl and Stiles was happy to be able to connect with her--especially after recent events.

She’d never asked to meet with him like this, though. He was equal parts nervous and intrigued. Did she want to talk? Did she need something from him? Did she--

He didn’t let himself get his hopes up. He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about Kira a lot in the last couple of days. He knew where the girls disappeared to while he and Scott were at lacrosse practice; Malia had delighted in telling him the story, in excruciating detail, when she climbed into his room that night.

The bell took forever to ring, but the second it did, he was out of his chair and down the hall faster than he’d ever moved before. Kira was standing in front of the slightly-opened door to Coach’s office, playing with a strand of her hair and looking around nervously. She looked good--a grey hoodie and black skirt and sneakers. When she caught sight of Stiles, rapidly approaching, she smiled and waved him over.

“Hey,” he greeted when he reached her, smiling wide. “Got your text. What’s up?”

“Uh, well,” she said, looking around them at the crowd that was quickly dispersing. “I--I need to talk to you,” she told him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the office. “In private.”

He let himself be pulled, Kira closing the door behind them. Coach wasn’t in the office; he didn’t teach any classes after lunch, so he usually took advantage of the extra time and left the campus. He turned to Kira, who had stepped up close to him, cheeks slightly pink.

“So, uh,” he started, stammering, “What did you want to--”

Kira wrapped a hand around the back of his neck suddenly, pulling him down enough for her to press their lips together once, hard. She pulled away and stared into his eyes, intense. “Lydia’s always talking about bringing boys in here during lunch, and I’ve always wanted to--but Scott, he’s too afraid of getting caught.” She laughed nervously, tugging on the wrists of her hoodie. “I thought, maybe you wanted to--”

And just like that, he went from zero to completely game in two seconds; Malia’s ever-changing moods and impulses had been good practice for it. He stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pressed their lips together again, this time softer and wetter. Her lips were as soft as he thought they looked, her lipgloss making them sticky-slick. She hummed into his mouth as he slipped his tongue between her teeth, parting her lips.

They pulled apart slowly, breathless. “So I guess that’s a yes?” Kira asked, wide smile on her face. 

Stiles smirked and bent his head to kiss her neck, sliding a hand down her waist and around to her ass. “We don’t have a lot of time,” he told her, voice vibrating against her skin. “How do you want to do this? On the desk? Bent over it?”

“Oh, God,” Kira breathed, fingers wrapped around his biceps, squeezing. “On--on top of it.”

He moved his mouth back up to press against hers again, hard. “You bring supplies?”

“Supplies?” she repeated back, frowning, then gasped as she realized what she meant. “Oh--condom, right. In my bag.” She scrambled back, stumbling toward her bag, which she’d dropped just inside the door. She pulled a square foil packet out of one of the pockets and held it out for him to take. “Always come prepared.”

He laughed. “You have a lot of sex at school?”

She rolled her eyes, swatting at his arm. “No, asshole. For when I go over after school. Scott forgets to buy them sometimes.”

It was so incredibly adorable, that he had to bend down and kiss her again. She pushed a hand slowly into his hair, pulling him down harder against her, pulling their bodies closer with a hand on his hip. She slid the hand over to where he was hard against her, wrapping her fingers around him as best she could, squeezing.

“That for me?” she purred against his lips, stepping back and pulling him with her, closer to the desk. “You wanna fuck me?”

Breath left him in a sudden exhale, as if he’d been punched. “Fuck, yeah.” He felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the desk, and in a move he wouldn't have been able to pull off two years ago, he slid his hands down to curve around the back of her thighs and lifted her, setting her down on top of it, dropping the condom down onto the desk next to them. Her breath rushed out of her in a giggle, hands gripping Stiles' shoulders for support. 

"Picked up some moves, Stilinski?" she asked teasingly, smirking as he moved in to kiss her again, sliding one hand up her leg and under her skirt. Wordlessly, he dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her by her hips to the edge, hiking her skirt up in the process. Her legs draped over his shoulders as she felt back to lean on her elbows, knowing what he was about to do.

It was almost sexier, not being able to see him as he pushed her underwear aside just enough to take a tentative lick.

“Fuck,” she hissed as he dove in, clearly not wasting any of their precious time, showing off the skills that she’d had the pleasure of experiencing second-hand through his girlfriend just the other night; two fingers slipped into her as a nimble tongue danced across her clit. If she didn’t have very specific plans for him, she’d have let him go until he finished her off like that--it wouldn’t have been a bad end to the period. She let him lick at her furiously and finger her for a couple of minutes, just until she felt that tight, coiled-spring feeling in her stomach that told her she was beginning to approach a climax, before she grabbed him lightly by the hair and tugged.

He was up like a shot, pulling her up and licking into her mouth, making her taste herself. She started dropping her hand down to his shoulder, but he grabbed it suddenly and put it back in his hair, curling her fingers around the strands.

He broke the kiss long enough to murmur, “You can pull if you want. Doesn’t really hurt.” A small, uncharacteristic growl escaped her as she tugged lightly, her other hand sliding down to the fly of his jeans, thumbing the button open and dragging down the zipper. As they kissed again, tongues flicking out and into each other’s mouths, she slipped a hand into his boxers, pushing them down just enough to get her hand around his cock, pulling it out and stroking him.

He grabbed the foil packet from the desk and tore it open, almost fumbling in his obvious excitement. She moved her hand when he got the condom out of the package, watching as he rolled it down his cock.

“You ready?” he asked, pecking her on the lips again as he jacked himself a few times, sliding the head against her clit.

She nodded, hand tightening in his hair again as he pressed into her, sliding in to the hilt. She fell back, laying down and bringing him as far as he could comfortably. He thrust once, twice, then found a rhythm, fucking her slow but hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in even deeper, digging her heels into the back of his thighs.

Hands wrapped around her hips as Stiles sped up his thrusts, groaning. Kira tugged hard on his hair, her free hand gripping the edge of the desk by her head to steady her as she started shifting up from the power of the thrusts. The position wasn’t her absolute favorite, and he wasn’t really hitting the spot she wanted him to, but there was something about the whole situation that was doing it for her. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that they were in public, where anyone could walk in and catch them, or if it was the _wrongness_ of it, knowing that Coach was going to come back and probably know exactly what went down in his office while he was gone.

Either way, it was definitely something she wanted to revisit. Multiple times.  
She felt his thrusts losing rhythm and realized he had to be close, so she slid a hand down to rub at her clit, the tight feeling intensifying.

He must have noticed because he gasped, “Do you--do you want me to--”

“No,” she said, stroking herself harder. “Just keep going!”

He thrust once, twice, and finally, the spring broke as she came, the hand gripping the desk flying to her mouth to stifle her cries. She moaned as he fucked her through it before thrusting in hard and groaning as he came, collapsing on top of her, pulling her down enough to press a kiss into her neck.

She caught her breath as he heaved himself up, disposing of the condom into Coach’s wastepaper basket. “Well--that was--”

“Good?” he asked, grinning as he pulled her up, helping her straighten her skirt and smooth out her hair, no doubt a mess. They both looked distinctly post-coital, something she hadn’t actually thought about when she was thinking up this plan. She wasn’t sure she minded, though. Stiles definitely didn’t seem concerned.

“Very good,” she told him, pulling him in for a kiss. “My back kind of hurts though. And we should probably get out of here before Coach comes back.”

“See, this is why I don’t usually do the sex-at-school thing,” he told her, grinning. “Malia’s into it too. Me? I don’t see what’s wrong with a nice soft bed where we don’t have to worry about teachers catching us and getting us expelled. Plus, you know, opportunities for round two. Or three.”

“Tell you what,” she said, straightening his shirt. “You give me a ride home today, and I’ll be happy to introduce you to my nice soft bed for all the rounds you want.” His eyebrows rose as she smirked. “Sound good?”

“You have yourself a deal.”

As she snatched up her bag and hurried out of the office toward her next class, she tried not to grin too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me on [the tumblr](ladyubblegum.tumblr.com)
> 
> eventually this thing will have a plot that isn't just sex. i've been trying to come up with a really good longfic plot but nothing's really fleshing out. stay tuned, i guess!


End file.
